Best Head FK I Know
by Vcarp1993
Summary: Season 5, Episode 8  EVERYONE  When Matty and Frankie Kiss for the first time things work out differently than the original time.


Best Head F**Ker I Know

* * *

><p><strong>(So I loved season 5 of Skins but I wanted something more to happen between Matty and Frankie in the last episode. This will be Rated M so if you don't like this kind of stuff then don't bother reading on, enjoy and review. Thanks)<strong>

* * *

><p>Frankie eyes danced across the branches of each tree, her eyes trailing down the trunks and coming to a stop near the roots. The felt the drug kicking in now as she smiled and began to spin slightly, around and around she went until she came to a halt due to the sound of a twig snapping off in the distance. Her heart began to beat quicker now as she looked around, breathing heavily. Unsure of where the sound was coming from, she looked frantically around, "Matty?" she shouted out, hoping it was him and not some stranger following her.<p>

No one answered until she felt two cold hands come over her eyes, panic set in as she jerked her whole body away from the stranger. Her hand which had been holding the bottle of Champaign let it drop to the floor in sudden shock.

"Are you ok?" his voice said from behind as she closed her eyes and tried to catch her breath back. His hands came down to rest on her arms for comfort as she turned around to face him.

"Sorry, I thought…" but she didn't finish as she noticed he was alone. "Where's Liv?" she asked and noticed he didn't seem bothered about where Liv was.

Matty licked his lower lip, "I tried to stay away from you but I can't" he looked at her and then sighed; "Here we are" he said with a smile and looked around and then back at her. "It's not random. You feel right?" he asked as Frankie closed her eyes for a second and then opened them back up to look at him. She nodded slowly. "And I really wanna fucking kiss you but I can't" he had a sad look in his eyes.

"Then why are you head fucking me?" Frankie asked with anger and sadness filling her voice.

"Frankie, don't" he pleaded as it looked like he was about to cry at any moment. "Just as fucked in the head as you are" Frankie stopped herself from crying.

"You know when I was 6, the teacher asked me to think of something beautiful. I said 9/11, saw it on the TV in a care home with the sound on mute. The teacher told me how many people had died, and all the other kids in the class cried and I knew then that I was wrong. I guess that's why my parents gave me up, they knew too, right from the beginning" a tear slid down her cheek when she finished as she looked at Matty.

He walked towards her and raised his hand in the shape of a fist, placed it to her lips and pressed his lips on the other side of his fist. He wanted to kiss her so badly but this was the only way he could do it without hurting Liv. Frankie closed her eyes as Matty did the same but Frankie opened her eyes and pushed his fist away from her. She looked at him with half closed eyes and lent forward, capturing his lips with hers. It was a quick kiss but it showed everything she felt, passion, love, lust all mixed into one strong fast kiss. Pulling back she was unsure on how he would reacts after she forced herself on him but his lids were half closed, his eyes showed passion and lust. He pushed herself forward and captured her lips with his once more; they continued to kiss as he backed her up against the nearest tree. Just having her body this close to him made him groan and want her more. He kissed his way down her neck as Frankie let out a soft innocent moan.

Frankie opened her eyes as he was kissing her neck; she looked between them to his body and let her hands travelled to the zip on his trousers as she pulled it down quickly before going back to kissing him. She pushed him back so they were no longer pressed up against the tree, continuing the kissing she pulled him down so he was now lying between her legs on the forest floor. Moans echoed all around the forest as Matty licked her neck; her hands were on his arms holding him down. She felt his one hand on her thigh as he slowly slid it down so it was resting on her hip inside her skirt. "Is this ok?" he asked when she felt his fingers holding onto her underwear band. She gulped and nodded as he sat up and slowly began to pull her underwear down until they were completely off.

Frankie was embarrassed, she had shaved everything but she hated being looking at her when she was naked, she went to shut her legs but Matty stopped her. "Don't, you are beautiful, all of you" he said and began to kiss her legs. His kisses trailed up her legs until they came to her thighs but he wasn't stopping, slowly so not to rush her he came to the centre and licked. Frankie gasped at the cold impact but then it began to heat up as began to moan, it felt so good. Her hand went to rest on his head as he continued to pleasure her, she knew if he had enough hair her fingers would have been wound within it. She groaned more, her stomach was twisting up as her other hand reached out to grab onto anything as she grabbed onto the earth and the leaves, she closed her eyes and arched her back but Matty kept her down by holding onto her legs as she came. Her breathing was rapid as Matty came up so he was lying back on top of her.

"Are you sure?" he asked as she looked at him and nodded, he kissed her neck as she heard him pulling something out of his pocket. He leaned back and ripped the condom packet out before placing it on himself, always best to be safe so no mistakes. He rubbed her for a few seconds but she was sensitive and moaned straight away, he positioned himself and slowly began to lower himself into her depth. His eyes closed in pleasure as he bit his lips to stop himself from crying out. Frankie was doing the same but not for pleasure, for pain. This was her first time as she had her eyes clamped shut and was gripping onto Matty's shoulder. Soon he was completely in as Frankie let out a sigh of relief, he pulled back and slowly went back in so she could get used to it. The pain didn't last long and soon moans were escaping her lips, the pleasure was setting in.

"Oh" Matty groaned as he was holding himself up by his arms and was going faster now. Frankie was getting a rhythm with him as she too was pushing herself up to meet him in the middle. Matty pulled back but kept inside of her as he grabbed her gently from the back and lifted her up so she was sat on his lap. Frankie groaned more and pressed her lips to his as she started to bounce up and down, surprisingly Matty seemed to advance further into her as she gripped his shoulders and went faster. His hands were on her hips and keeping her going. Frankie stopped and had a thought, she reached behind her and pulled at the zip keeping her top secure as it came down easily, she let her top slip off her shoulders as she had a black bra underneath. Matty looked at her with lust and smiled, her hands went to the back of her bra as she unclasped it and threw her bra to ground. Matty leaned forward and captured one of her breasts in his mouth as he sucked.

Frankie let out a moan as she let her head fall back so she was looking up at the sky; the pleasure was like nothing she had ever felt before. "Uh" she groaned as Matty pulled her head back so he could kiss her. Without letting her know he placed her back onto the ground and grabbed her legs bringing them up close to his hips as he thrusted forward and groaned more.

"Frankie… I'm gonna" he didn't finish as she nodded and he began to speed up. They came in union as they groaned together as he collapsed on top of her. It them a few minutes to regain their breathing as he pushed himself off and looked down at her. "You're so fucking amazing Frankie" he said and kissed her.

"You're the best fucker and head fucker I know" she said and smiled as did he.

He pushed himself completely off of her and cleaned himself up; they dressed and looked each other as he offered her his hand. "Better get back" she said as he nodded and they walked hand in hand back to find Liv.

* * *

><p><strong>(What do you think? Please review and if you like Seasons 3 and 4 of Skins why don't you read my other story 'A Different Tale' which you can find it on my profile page)<strong>


End file.
